The Nationel Autistic Society Movie
The Nationel Autistic Society Movie is an British American and South Korean Family Comedy Film it's based on Autistic Society Godalming Horizons and Polestone in Neath Cast *Andrew as Himself *Tina as Herself *Julie as Herself *Diane as Herself *Luke as Himself *Michael as Himself *Michael (Disabled) as Himself *Linda as Herself *Gaynor as Herself *Steve (Polestone) as Himself *Cindy as Herself *Nicola as Herself *Nira as Herself *Lee as Himself *Rick as Himself *Steve (Horizons) as Himself *Jonathen as Himself *Richy as Himself *Gemma as Herself *Jemma as Herself *Donna as Herself *Cecil as Himself *Kevin as Himself *Louise as Herself *Nick as Himself *Katy as Herself *Charlie as Himself *Danielle as Herself *Freddy as Himself *Robbie as Himself *James as Himself *Un Sang as Himself *Walter as Himself *Alan as Himself *Graham as Himself *Adam as Himself *Leo as Himself *Paul as Himself *Woody as Himself *TJ as Himself *Amy as Herself *Joshua as Himself *Joanna as Herself *Phyonce as Herself *Nathan as Himself *Adam as Himself *Adam (Polestone Student) as Himself *Lara as Herself *Ruby as Herself *Lidia as Herself *Philip as Himself *Paul as Himself *Malcom as Himself *Colin as Himself *Christopher as Himself *Donna as Herself *Bradley as Himself *Laura as Herself *Oscar as Himself *Martin as Himself *Damien as Himself *Carly as Herself Voice Cast *Andre Sogliuzzo as Omars *Nolan Balzar as Rogi, Rookie, Vroomy, Met, Tom, Limousine, Togi, *Robyn Slade as Tayo, Linda, George (Garbage Truck), Georges, *Kami Desilets as Lani, Heart, Bear Car, Phone Car, Tee Tee, Hotshot Cecily, *Kerri Salki as Gani, Gordon (Blue Bus), *Jolie L'Esperence as Hana, Princess Ray, Grandma Car, Teach, Miss Magician, *Tim Bandfield as Citu *Kevin Aichelle as Poco, Ractor, Big, Bubba, Billy, Building Brick Lorry, Rough, Fireball, *Laura Kolisnyk as Nuri, Noah, Teresa, *Corny Rempel as Pat, Bully, Chris, *David Holt as Pipes, Smell, Silver, Bart, *Eddie Murphy as Himself *Joseph Aragon as Max, Rocke Gabrielson, Wondie, Pre School Bus, Conrod, Roley, Tank, *Clinton Skibitzky as Joey, Lobo, *Bill Farmer as Squishy, *Kerry Shale as Porter, Teddy, Brock, Lars, Smokey, Morgan, Jumbo, *Kathleen Barr as Hayla, *Jacqui Fox as Nana, New Preschool Bus, Vicky, Stelli, *William Jordon as Frank, Oliver, Air, Pete, *Ving Rhames as Gordon *Thandie Newton as Barbara *Jason Marsden as Sammy (Bus) *Vin Diesel as Peppo *Tara Strong as Holly *Charlene VanBukenhout as Rubby Baja, Spinny, *Dan Augusta as Speed, Quick, *Dana Smith as Toni *Brian Cook as Champ *Becca Hay as Alice, Queen, *Dora Carroll as Bong Bong *Ian Mikita as Windy, Blue Cool Car, KTX Train, *Chelsea Rankin as Carry, Monica, Trix, *Laura Tedesco as Woolly, Martin, Duri, *Jakob Sanderson as Toto, *Erik Athavale as Shine, Reo, Bionic, Ace, Firebird, Rex, *Reis Bergado as Cooku *Logan J Rush as Sammy (Forklift) *Luca Padovan as Jett *JL Mount as Jimbo *Junah Jang as Dizzy *Bill Raymond as Grand Albert *Evan Smolin as Jerome *Colin Critchley as Donnie *Jason Griffith as Bello *Elana Caceries as Mira *Emma Fusco as Roy *Gary Littman as Paul *Frank Welker as Deer, Bigfoot Tortools, *Eric Christmas as Judge Crankfield (Archive Footage Only, Recycled from Air Bud) *Arnold Schwarzenegger as Screaming Judge Crankfield (Recycled from Kindergarten Cop) *John R Dilworth as Jean Bon, Jean Bon's Wife *Kevin Michael Richardson as Howard the Duck *Mel Blanc (Archive Sound Effects) as Tom, Jerry, Dupil Cat, Horizons Vauxhall Minibus (Boris), *Alexander Polinsky as Darington *Mayim Bialik as Sphinx *Andrew Francis as Ty Rux *Richard Ian Cox as Revvit *Matt Hill as Ton Ton *Trevor Devall as Garby *Paul Dobson as D Structs *Brian Drummond as Dozer *Ashleigh Ball as Skya *Frank C. Turner as Bailiff (Recycled From Air Bud) *Um Sang Hyun as Korean Rogi *Chung Mi Ra as Korean Rubby Trivia * People from Horizons and Polestone are the Only Real Peoples Not to Played By Any Actors Instead They Played Themselves * Sound Effects are Recycled from Tayo the Little Bus and Most Hanna Barbera Programs *This Film is Made By Warner Bros, BBC, and Iconix *This Film Aired on EBS in Korean and ITV in UK *There's 14 New Characters are Lobo the Forklift, Stelli the Red Kia Car, Smell the Green Garbage Truck, Silver the Silver Mercedes Benz Car (Shine's Dad) Hayla the Water Mist Fire Truck (Based on Kia Minitruck Frank's Girlfriend), Lars the Loadall, Smokey the Steam Locomotive, Bart the Yellow Off Road Tow Truck (Recycled From Bucky from Robocar Poli, But Eyes on Headlights) Morgan the Orange Off Road Pick up Truck, (Recycled from Mark from Robocar Poli, But Eyes on Head Lights) Teddy the Heliplane, (Recycled from Ted from Robocar Poli, But Eyes on Headlights) Brock the Monster Truck, Tank the Scania Tanker Truck, Jumbo the Jet Plane, and Pete the Post Van, *It Will Be Release on DVD By Rated PG Released By Entertainment One, *This Film Takes 160 Minutes *In Korean Dub, Andrew, Omars, Poco, Pre School Bus, and Cooku were Voiced By Woman, *This is the First Appearence of Omars as Human (Hand Drawn Recyled From Ed from Ed Edd N Eddy with Yellow Cap) and Also He Will Be a Villain. Category:Upcoming Tayo movies